What Happens In Vegas
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: After a wild night that neither remembers, Soul and Kid wake up in bed together. Based off the tumblr rp prompt Vegas! Written with my lovely girl, fem!deaththekid/hinatameerkat! Gender-Bent! Rated M for Implied Lemons and FemSlash!


**Disclaimer: **neither of us own Soul Eater T.T, only the plot!

**Prompt: Vegas: **Muses will wake up after a wild night, not remembering what happened and only knowing that they are in bed together. (If you want to do the full Vegas experience of horror, they can be married)

Soul's eyes cracked open to the glaring light coming through the curtain. A splitting headache pulsed behind her eyelids and she groaned. She couldn't remember anything from the previous night. "So uncool," she murmured before hearing a rustling beside her.

Kid slowly lifted her face from the lumpy pillow. Her eyes were still blood shot from the night before, and her body ached. The body heat coming from beside her made Kid glance to the side. "Who… Soul?"

All the color drained from Soul's face. "K-Kid? What are you doing in bed with me?" It was then that she realized that the two of them were naked under the sheets.

"I…I… Well what are you doing here?! Wait… This isn't my hotel room!" Kid turned to stand up, and then noticed her lack of clothing. A deep red covered her cheeks.

"What the fuck happened?" Soul swore, looking around for some clothes to change into. She saw her shirt on the ground. As she went to grab it, the light caught something on her left hand, causing it to sparkle. "What the hell?" she breathed, bringing her hand up to inspect it. It was then that she saw a wedding band.

Kid gasped at the sight of the ring. Now curious, and also worried, she lifted her left hand. A shining wedding band sat on her third finger; it had a near identical look to Soul's.

"What did we do?" Soul groaned, throwing on her shirt. All she could remember was gambling and the bar.

"I remember seeing a show with Liz and Patty, and having a drink or two… But I don't remember anything past!" Kid exclaimed. She wrapped herself in the sheets.

"Damnit!" she roared, hitting the headboard. She wanted to know how the two of them ended up in such a compromising position. "Get dressed. Maybe the others can enlighten us on what happened."

Kid quickly found her wrinkled clothes, and nearly fainted. What would cause her to toss her clothes so carelessly?!

"You okay?" Soul asked, seeing the sick look cross Kid's features.

"I always fold my clothes… How drunk was I to just throw them in a heap… I bet you're the one who tossed them into a heap!" Kid growled.

"Oh calm your tits. Rumpled clothes are the least of our worries right now," Soul sighed, pulling her pants on.

Kid crossed her arms in a huff. "I don't dare ask what you did with me last night." She pulled on her skirt and jacket, sighing at the stale smell they had.

Soul just stared at Kid, seeing the hickies plastered all over her body. She snickered, waiting for Kid to notice them.

Kid fixed the collar of her shirt, and noticed what appeared to be a bruise. She rushed to the bathroom mirror and gasped. "My whole chest is covered in hickies! My thighs even have them!"

Soul doubled over in laughter. "You look like a shark attacked you!" she wheezed.

"Well with your teeth one did!" Kid squealed. Now paying more attention to Soul, she noticed the very exact number of hickies on her.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "You did the same amount of damage to me."

"I guess there's no questioning what we did last night… Or who we did," Kid said with a sigh.

"What doesn't make sense though is that we have these wedding bands. When could we have even had the time to get married in the midst of our passion?" Soul asked, winking at Kid to make her blush.

Kid glanced to the floor in a bright blush. "This might have been our honeymoon," she mused.

Her eyes widened at the realization. "Shit," she muttered. "I can't believe that this happened."

Kid took another look at her ring, and shrugged lightly. "You didn't do too bad at least," she scoffed.

"Only you would be concerned about the look of the ring at a time like this," Soul scoffed. "We have bigger things to worry about, such as how did we get into this situation anyways?"

"I want to make sure my new wife can give me decent things," Kid said, a frown on her face. "We need to retrace our steps here."

"Please do not say that word," Soul said, tugging at her hair. "Let's go find the others. Maybe they will have an idea of what happened."

Kid stuck her tongue out and swatted Soul's hand. "Where exactly did our friends end up? I was staying with Liz and Patty."

"I don't know. Maka stormed off muttering something about stupid drunkards and how she wanted to be with her book. As for Black*Star, I remember him daring me to compete against him in a drinking game."

"That drinking game is probably what got you that drunk. Maybe if we find him we can get some idea of this." Kid slid on her shoes, and frowned at the thick scent of vodka on them.

"He's probably at the buffet," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure that's where Patty ended up. Come on let's try there!" Kid took Souls arm and rushed to the door.

They walked into the buffet area and immediately found Black*Star and Patty stuffing their faces with food.

"Patty!" Kid shouted as she stormed up to her. She held up her left hand, and snapped "where were you to let this happen?!"

Patty just cackled, playing with her mashed potatoes.

"Dude. What the fuck happened last night?" Soul asked Black*Star, taking his drumstick away.

"You were super drunk! Of course you didn't beat me in the drinking game, but you sure came close!" Black Star replied as he took back the drum stick.

"Do you recall what led to this?" she asked, pointing to the wedding band.

"Whoa! I didn't think you'd actually do that!" Black Star laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Kid was hanging off of you and you kept saying you were gonna make a real woman out of her!" Black Star exclaimed with a wink. Kid blushed and kept her sight turned to the floor.

"Fuck," Soul murmured, burying her head in her hands. "And you didn't stop me why?"

"You seemed to be having fun!" Black Star said with a bit of a sheepish grin. Kid only sighed and blushed brighter.

"I was drunk!" Soul squealed. "Come on man! Use that brain of yours!"

Kid shook her head lightly and pulled Soul back. "This isn't getting us very far. Maybe if we found Liz or Maka we might figure this out," she said.

"You're right," she sighed. They went in search for Maka, hoping that they would get some answers.

"If we can't find Maka or Liz then I don't think we'll ever know what happened," Kid sighed. Her hopelessness faded when she caught sight of the blondes in the gift shop.

"Maka! Liz! We need some help!" Soul yelled, running to the girls and dragging Kid along with her.

"There you are Kid!" Liz called out. "I got worried when you disappeared last night! I kept telling you that you didn't need eight drinks but no, you needed symmetry!"

"Speaking of last night, could you two tell us what happened to lead us to getting married?" Soul asked, lifting her hand to show them the wedding bands.

"Last I saw of Kid, she was dragging you off toward a dress shop. You just kept falling over on her and trying to pull her skirt off," Liz explained with a shrug.

"You kept telling me about how you wanted to do unmentionable things to her because you found her to be, and I quote, 'a beautiful and smoking hot babe,'" Maka said, staring at her scythe.

Kid turned as red as Soul's eyes. She shot a glare at her new wife, and muttered, "Got your way it seems."

"Hehe," she laughed, scratching the back of her head. "I guess so."

"This still doesn't explain why we got married for that though," Kid pointed out.

"Vegas is known to cause people to do crazy things," Maka said.

"And you had just won on a slot machine, so you probably just felt like buying rings," Liz reminded them.

"I can't believe that this happened," Soul murmured, wishing she could remember the night. If she was gonna get married and sleep with a beautiful woman, she should damn well remember it!

"Maybe going back to the places you were at would help you remember!" Liz suggested.

"Do you remember where we were at last night? Because I sure as hell don't," Soul moaned.

Kid pulled her ring off, and eyed the inside. "We went to a jeweler, that's for sure!"

"Well, we can walk around the casino to find jewelers. I highly doubt that you two could have strayed far from here," Maka said, walking out of the gift shop, the gang in tow.

"Smart idea," Kid said. Liz gave the brunette a tap, and pointed toward a jeweler with a two for one sale. "This seems… Familiar."

"I agree," Soul murmured, small flashed of the previous night coming back to her. She remembered a winning the money and dragging the drunken Kid with her to the shop.

"I picked out your ring," Kid said as her eyes glanced toward the band. Her mind allowed her to remember herself placing the ring on Soul's finger.

"Yeah. It seems like it's coming back kinda," Soul said, straining to remember all of the details.

"Maybe if we go to the chapel you will remember more," Maka said to them softly.

"I didn't even remember that we were at a chapel," Kid softly admitted.

"Neither do I, but it makes sense. Where else would we go to get married?" Soul questioned, trying to lift Kid's spirits up.

Kid shrugged lightly. "I saw a drive through chapel down the street; we could have easily done that and gotten a side order of fries," she flatly said.

"I think we were too drunk to even walk that far. Besides, I think we were in a rush to get it done so we could head to the room."

Kid sighed again, and gave her a jacket a tight pull. She didn't need those bright colored hickies to be seen. "Come on, let's see if we can locate the nearest chapel."

Soul nodded, following her and the others. She wanted to remember the night before. She loved Kid, she had for a while but was too afraid to admit it. She needed to know what happened so she could make it better.

Kid searched along the nearby areas, hoping to find the chapel they had gone to. She felt bad for how she acted the night before, despite it being the alcohol's fault. Anytime she drank, she acted on any desire she felt.

"That looks familiar," Soul murmured, pointing to a chapel.

"This is probably it!" Kid said, a spark of hope in her eyes. She took hold of Soul's sleeve and headed quickly for the chapel.

More memories flooded Soul as they entered the chapel. Soul kissing up and down Kid's neck, leaving the first of many hickies. Kid telling her how much she loved her and wanted to be hers, both in mind and body, now.

The sight of the flower bouquets and rental dresses brought Kid a few memories. She remembered placing the diamond ring on Soul, kissing her madly, and stripping away her clothes.

Soul noticed a faint blush covering Kid's cheeks, and she was pretty sure she was sporting one herself. This was not how she planned on confessing her love for the Shinigami, that's for sure.

Kid glanced down at her sparkling ring, and then over to Soul's. In truth, she cared for the scythe greatly, but her quiet nature kept her from knowing. Kid knew the liquor is what got her around Soul.

"I think we all know what happened from here," Liz said, smirking.

Kid blushed a darker red. "Soul, how about we take a bit to figure this out. Come back to the hotel with me?"

"Sure," she shrugged, following her back to the room. She was lost in her thoughts.

Kid sat on one of the room chairs, and kept her gaze on her ring. "I… Don't exactly want to quit this marriage without giving it a chance. I do like you Soul, so… Would you like to give this a try?"

"What?" Soul squeaked. She couldn't believe that she just said that she liked her back and wanted to try to make this work. Her head was spinning before she realized that Kid was beginning to get frantic without an answer. "I would like that," she smiled softly, walking over to sit by her.

A sigh of relief escaped Kid at her reply. She set her hand on Soul's leg, and smiled. "I'll work on being a good wife if you do the same."

"Of course," she smiled, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "May I do something?" she asked, looking her in the eye.

Kid smiled, and nodded to her. She wasn't sure how well this would work out for them, but she wanted to stay with Soul.

She gently cupped her face, pulling it close to hers to kiss her gently but with passion. She released, a smile on her face. "I am glad I can remember that now."

A rose color filled her cheeks. Kid pulled Soul close, kissing her passionately.

Soul was overjoyed that Kid felt the same way about her. She hugged her close.

Kid laid her head on Souls shoulder, taking in her scent. "Do you think you would ever love me?"

Soul looked her in the eyes. "I do love you Kid, I have for a while," she whispered, hoping that she was conveying her every feeling to her.

Her breath caught in her chest. Never had she been told she was loved, and to hear it from Soul made the words sound more beautiful. "I love you too," she softly said.

They held each other close, both elated that they were going to be able to make this situation work out. They had many challenges ahead of them, but they would face them, side by side.

**A/N.** Hope you enjoy! Read and review my lovelies!


End file.
